


Cobra Kai: Ballet Badass

by Sparkle123tt



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF, Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle123tt/pseuds/Sparkle123tt
Summary: "I'm training champions here. Not ballet dancers. I don't wanna see any of you prancing around, twirling like some one legged drugged up baby gazelle. This isn't a place for babies. Alright? You can take that shit somewhere else. I want you to be strong, I want you to be fierce, and above all I want you to be badass.""Actually, Sensei, ballet dancers are-""QUIET!!"
Relationships: OC/?
Kudos: 11





	1. prologue

Waking up in the ICU was not on Kaisey Kreese's to do list. It was 8:00 am on a Saturday. She shouldn't be lying in a hospital bed struggling to wiggle her toes. She should be outdoors in the sun doing what she loved. On a typical day like today she would be twirling around doing ballet in her back yard as her mom made breakfast. She'd never been one to sleep in and lay around. Not when she could be dancing, crafting routines in her head, writing moves down in her notebook or in the notes app on her phone. But obviously today wouldn't be like one of those days. Because her grandfather whom she hadn't seen for years just walked through her room door, her house was miles away and she had no idea where her mom even was or if she was okay. 

"Hey kiddo, glad your finally up. You've been out for a few days. Gave me quite the scare." Kreese walked into her hospital room. He was older than Kailey remembered, had more wrinkles and gray hair. But his hands were still all rough looking even when holding something soft like the coffee cup he was clutching. "Been a while." 

"Yeah, Grandpa, I remember you." Kaisey blinked mind feeling fuzzy, but she knew one thing. She wanted her mom. 

"... Where's mom?" Kaisey asked tears gathering in her eyes as the old man sighed. Just from the look on his face she could tell the news wasn't good. Wiping his right hand on his jeans sitting down in the chair beside her bed. The news that he seemed to know weighed heavily on him and Kaisey couldn't help the barrage of questions that flew from her mouth at the silence he took. Maybe trying to find the words. "Where is she? Why isn't she here? She's hurt too isn't she? How bad is it? Is she going to be alright?" 

"Slow down. Slow down. You'll get your answers." He held up a hand. Kaisey quieted. "I'm gonna give it you straight. No sugar coating shit. Your mom's dead. Brain bleed, gone before she hit the ER." 

Kaisey covered her mouth tears springing to her eyes. She wanted to pull her legs up to her chest but the best she could manage was the slightest twitch of movement. 

"I lost my mother too when I was your age. It's a hurt that never really leaves. Your great grandmother wasn't quite right up here." Kreese tapped at his skull. "She got real sick, a sick that wasn't understood at the time, but unlike me, you've got a grandpa who's gonna look after you. You aren't alone. You aren't gonna end up in the streets neither. Things are gonna be different for you, kiddo, might seem scary now, but trust me everything is gonna be okay."

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Here's the prologue! Tell me what you think in the comments and I'll be happy to answer any and all questions you may have.


	2. Ch 2: Another day, Another crash

Kaisey swung her legs out of bed. She wiggled her toes which moved, though no where near how she wanted them to, it was just a twitch but a twitch was something at least. It was progress. She'd be back on her feet in no time. She scooted her butt to the edge of the bed, she grabbed onto her wheelchairs arm and rolled it closer to herself. Using her arms she got herself situated in the chair okay having rolled off the bed and planted her butt right in it. After getting herself comfortable with her legs in the stirrups she wheeled herself out into the hall.   
She made it out her doorway rolling away from her room desperately needing a change in scenery before she drove herself crazy. 

She made it down the hall and then out of nowhere she was thrown from her chair as another kid wheeled into the intersection at what Kaisey could have sworn was light speed. Her body flung to meet the smooth tile, though luckily her head hadn't hit, her arms taking most of the damage. It hurt but luckily she didn't break or sprain anything. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." The boy wheeled closer to her skidding to a stop. It was a miracle he hadn't fallen out of his chair himself from the collision, but he'd had a tight grip on his chair. He reached out to try and right her wheel chair. Pull it up right, maybe so she could somehow climb back into it or so he could help her get into it again, but he only ended up falling out of his own chair which promptly rolled away crashing down the open stairs. The boy looking back at it with a wince. 

"My hero, now we're both stuck on the floor." Kaisey sighed. "Couldn't you have rolled to the nurses station to get help?" 

"That would've been smarter." The boy winced rubbing his head. "Sorry, Uh I'm Miguel." 

"Kaisey. Why were you even speeding like that anyways?" Kaisey asked, head tilted in his direction. "Don't you know intersections are generally pedestrian crossings? Ergo you're supposed to slow down or stop completely. I hope you don't have a license because I don't think I want to see you behind the wheel of a car if this is how you handle a wheel chair. This makes the second accident I've been in." 

"Oh Uh, it's stupid-" 

"I don't doubt that." Kaisey muttered, frowning as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She wasn't used to it being short, she didn't like it being short but they'd had to cut it to get her out of the wreck. It would take her months to grow it out again. Miguel laughed with a light incline of his head continuing on like he hadn't heard her comment.

"One of my friends told me that hospital hallways are like race car tracks for wheel chairs. Whenever him and one of his buddies got roughed up enough to get sent here they'd have races under the dead of night. Less nurses to catch you and scold you. It was actually pretty fun til we collided." 

"Well, your fun was dangerous." Kaisey studied her wheel chair frowning at the bent left wheel. It wasn't going to be upright or wheeling anything. 

"Isn't that the best kind?" Miguel grinned with a crooked smile.

"We could've broken bones and I can't afford another injury. It's bad enough it takes all my energy just to wiggle my toes." Kaisey replied. 

"Wiggling's good. I can't even wiggle, it's why I have to get another surgery. Not that my mom even has money for it, but all my friends are fundraising so hopefully that'll help." Miguel stuck out his fist thumb stretched upwards. "Wanna pass the time til someone stumbles across us?" 

"I'm not waiting for anyone." Kaisey shoved her wheel chair out of the way and started crawling. Using her arms to move herself forwards her legs immobile behind her. "If we wait we could be lying here for hours." 

"Okay then where we going? Nurses station?" Miguel crawled next to her also using his arms to drag himself. 

"Phones too high there, we wouldn't be able to reach it, but I should be able to hit my call button on my bed." 

"So you mentioned something about an accident. Is that how you got in here?" 

"Yup, and I don't want to talk about it." Kaisey replied the pain of losing her mother still too fresh. "Still hurts."

"Okay, then what do you want to talk about?" Miguel asked, "I'm guessing your rooms kind of far, might be nice to get to know each other. We could take a break when our arms get tired and-"

"Breaks are for losers, and tired is for quitters." Kaisey cut him off. "If your not willing to give your best even when things get tough then your never going to accomplish your goals." 

"You do know we're just dragging ourselves across a floor? Right?" Miguel asked.

"Doesn't matter, have to set the bar somewhere. The higher the better."

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
That was chapter 2!! Next chapter coming soon! Don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments! I'd love some feedback!


End file.
